


Under My Skin

by ectotwinks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectotwinks/pseuds/ectotwinks
Summary: You're a lonely kid.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 10





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nendodirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nendodirk/gifts).

You're a lonely kid.

Your name is Dave, and you're _extremely_ lonely.

Day by day, people come and go -- but they never stop. Especially not for you.

Because nobody truly cares. Even your own family doesn't.

But not him. There was one boy, and he would care. He looked at you. He paid attention to you. And he was **perfect.**

That boy's name was John.


End file.
